


Who Ya Gonna Call? Ghostbusters!

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is just that person who answers the phone and junk, Ghosts, Pretty much Fall Out Boy are the Ghostbusters, Spooky and Blurry are there if you squint hard enough, duh - Freeform, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Is there something strange, in the neighborhood? Who ya gonna call?GHOSTBUSTERS!The fan fic where Fall Out Boy are the Ghostbusters.





	Who Ya Gonna Call? Ghostbusters!

Brendon was spinning around in his swivel chair, around and around and around while giggling like a little child. Patrick eyed him carefully, "is he ever going to stop?" he asked the person standing behind him. "That's Brendon fucking Urie, he won't ever stop," the man replied. He put a hand on Patrick's shoulder, "has there been any calls today?" The blonde man shook his head, "not that I know of, why are you asking Pete?" At that moment the phone rang.

Brendon was still spinning, around and around... "Um...Brendon....the phone?" Pete nudged. Brendon stopped spinning then tilted his head to the side, he had no idea what Pete was talking about. "The phone Brendon, answer it!" he said pointing to the still ringing phone. Brendon looked to his left, "oh..." he picked it up, "yello! this is Ghostbusters, we catch..." Brendon cupped the phone's speaker, "what do we catch again?" Patrick groaned, "ghosts! we catch fucking ghosts!" Brendon was confused, "but ghosts aren't real silly!" "JUST SAY FUCKING GHOSTS!" Pete shouted. Brendon put the phone up against his ear, "we catch fucking ghosts." Pete and Patrick groaned while the rest of the ghostbusters walked into the building.

"Brendon problems?" Andy asked. Pete and Patrick nodded while clawing there faces. Joe and Andy laughed. "No...no, we don't fuck ghosts," Brendon slammed the phone down. All of the ghostbusters were looking at him, eyebrows raised. A few seconds passed. "So...?" Patrick asked Brendon. "What?" the stupid boy said. "What did the person say?" Patrick said, starting to get irritated by him. "Oh, I don't know, I didn't like that conversation," Brendon mumbled before going back to spin around on his chair again. "This...urgh!" Pete threw his arms up in a mini rage. "What's wrong?" Brendon asked innocently. Pete muttered a few swears under his breath before storming out of the room.

The phone rang a second time. Brendon stopped spinning to pick it up. "No no no no no, you are not answering the fucking phone!" Patrick said quickly rushing to get the phone from Brendon's grasp. The boy mumbled a few complaints then started spinning around again, "WHEEEEEEE!". Patrick rolled his eyes before answering the phone "hello this is the Ghostbusters! We catch ghosts and all other paranormal beings!" Patrick said as cheerily as he could into the phone, "uhuh, yep, okay." Patrick put the phone down. "Gear up boys we gotta ghost to catch!"

Pete rushed into the room at the mention of ghost. The four ghostbusters ran out the building, only to be stopped by Brendon. "Can I come?" he chirped, looking anxiously at Patrick. Andy, Joe and Pete were shaking their heads vigorously, while motioning 'no' with their hands. "Pweeeaasse?" Brendon begs while giving adorable puppy dog eyes. Patrick sighed, "fine, but stay out of our way okay?" "Heh, way and okay rhyme..." Brendon giggled to himself. "Oh my god," Pete uttered, clearly annoyed by the fact Brendon is tagging along.

The group of five made their way to their white vehicle which was overly decorated with ghost catching gear and the ghostbusters symbol. The car was actually an old funeral car which they fixed up and renamed 'Ecto-1'. Brendon sat in the back seat, squashed between Pete and Joe, they weren't too happy about that. "Oooooo, what's that?" Brendon said poking Pete's ghost catching back pack. "It's what we use to capture ghosts, how the hell did you get this job anyways?" Pete huffed in annoyance. Brendon shrugged.

"Guys we're here!" Patrick called from the drivers seat after a few minutes of Brendon mumbling about how good rice crisps are. The blonde hair fedora boy parked Ecto-1 in front of some large run down mansion, pretty much the most cliche setting for ghosts to be in. Together the four ghostbusters, and Brendon, walked up to the front door. Well, Brendon didn't really walk he skipped. Andy started knocking the door, inside the knocks echoed, indicating it was a big place. There was no answer. He knocked again. Brendon's face lit up, "oooo! Can I try?" Andy shrugged, "knock yourself out."

Brendon began pounding the door with his fists. Finally the door opened, a girl with bright orange hair came out, "STOP FUCKING KNOCKING MY DOOR SO LOUDLY!" The lady gave a small cough before acknowledging the actual ghostbusters, "please get rid of my ghosts would you?" Joe raised an eyebrow, "did you say _ghosts?"_ he said, emphasizing the 'ghosts' part. She nodded, "yep, ghosts, there are two of them, they talk to me at night and scare the shit out of me, I think this was their house before they died..." The ghostbusters took all this information in. "Ok, please step aside while we do our job," Patrick said, pushing past the lady. "Hey what's your name?" Pete asked the lady while all of the others were walking in.

"Hayley," she replied. Pete smiled, "call me," and winked. Hayley rolled her eyes, "no way." Then she and Pete followed the others into the overly large living room. "Ok, I say we spread out, when one of us picks up something notify the others, got that?" Patrick asked. The other three nodded. "Yeah, I might just stay here and read...." Brendon picked up a random book off the glass coffee table, "...Fifty Shades Of Gray, you go on ahead." The four men groaned before walking off in different directions.

Patrick started walking down the hallway, the paranormal activity measuring device was beeping quietly, it hadn't picked up anything on its scopes yet. "How are you guys going?" he asked through his walkie-talkie. Andy's voice came through first, "nothing yet." "Same here." "And here." Joe and Pete's replies came soon after. Patrick's device started to beep a littler faster. "Guys, I think I'm picking up something," he mumbled. "Ok we'll be-" Joe's voice started fizzing and buzzing and making electrical noises. "Guys? Guys! Are you there?" Patrick was screaming into his walkie-talkie.

"I'm here!" Brendon screamed from the living room. Patrick looked back down the hall where Brendon and Hayley were sitting, "NOT YOU!" he shouted. Then Patrick turned around again. And it was there. Or should he say _they_ were there? Patrick looked at the lifeless transparent ghosts floating in front of him. One of them had red in his hair, the other had some tattoos down his arm, you could see the skeletons in both of them, the red haired one's jaw hung limply. Patrick screamed and tried to run into the living room, he did, but not before the ghosts jumped at him and disappeared. Leaving poor Patrick covered in green ectoplasm. Brendon poked his head from around the corner of the hallway, "you need a shower," then he sat back down on the velvet sofa and continued to read Fifty Shades Of Gray

"Patrick!?! What happened?" Pete tried to help his friend up after running halfway across the mansion. He was trying but failing, the slippery ectoplasm covering Patrick was making it very hard to help him up, eventually Pete just gave up. He knelt next to Patrick, "what happened?" Patrick started muttering something unintelligible, the only thing Pete picked up was, "stick, cold, scary ghosts, disappeared." Andy and  Joe soon joined the two in the hallway. Together they all managed to get a grip on Patrick, all of them mumbling soothing words to their frightened friend.

They all carefully made there way into the living room where Brendon was. Once they got there they were in for a shock. "Hey guys!" Brendon said cheerily while waving at them. Next to him sat the two ghosts. "Uh, Brendon, um....there's ghosts sitting next to you..." Andy said. "Oh, you need to meet my friends, this is Spooky Jim," he said pointing to the red haired ghost, "and this is Blurryface! Aren't they great?"

None of the ghostbusters answered him because they had all already pulled out their phasar guns and started firing the blue and red laser beams at the two ghosts. "Now whatever you do, don't cross streams!" Patrick called over the noise and chaos. "CROSS STREAMS? OK!" Joe aimed his gun so it crossed streams with Patrick's. The blonde boy didn't have enough time to exclaim, _oh shit,_ before the was a massive explosion. The two men were sent flying backwards into the wall. "That looks like it hurt," Brendon mumbled, then he looked at the two ghosts who were caught in Pete and Andy's laser streams, "that looks like it hurts too." Then Brendon went back to read his book, not caring that pieces of wood and glass were flying around him.

"Get the cage!" Pete shouted as loudly as he could. Luckily Patrick could understand this, he got up from where he had crashed into the wall and grabbed the small box which didn't seem big enough to hold the two ghosts. He quickly opened it and Pete and Andy dragged the two struggling ghosts into their containment. The box closed and they fell over in relief. At that moment Hayley walked into her living room, once neatly stacked books and papers were now all scattered across the room. The elegant velvet couch was now nothing more than a torn piece of wood and fabric.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she screamed, her face was turning a darker shade of red then one of the ghosts hair. "We got the ghost," Brendon said, slurping on a milkshake loudly and holding a rice crisp. "You mean _we_ got the ghost, not you, you did nothing, and how the hell did you get that anyway?" Pete asked Brendon, he snatched the milkshake and rice crisp from Brendon's hands. Brendon gave a whine of complaint, "I was hungry! You know, when you get the rumblies you just need to eat!" with this he sticks his hand down his pocket and pulls out yet another rice crisp. "Oh my god Brendon," Pete mumbled under his breath, then he took a sip from Brendon's milkshake, and it was a damn good shake.

"YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE!" Hayley screamed. "Shhh, this book is getting really good!" Brendon mumbled through a mouthful of rice crisps, he turned the page in his book. "That's my fucking book," Hayley said then she took it from Brendon. "Awh," the annoying boy exclaimed. "Let's go boys, job well done," Patrick said slapping everyone on the back except Brendon. "You call this a job well done?" Hayley said while they were walking towards the door. Everyone pretended not to hear her.

Back at Ghostbusters HQ Brendon was spinning around in his chair again. Patrick and Joe stood around a recorder, listening to a ghost encounter they had a couple days before.

Patrick's eyebrows furrowed, "have any of you guys ever heard of Zuul?"


End file.
